


Everybody hates Micah

by KazikluBae



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: ? - Freeform, ??? - Freeform, Conversations, Enjoy my ride, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Should I call it, or maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazikluBae/pseuds/KazikluBae
Summary: A light conversation between Micah Bell x Reader.





	Everybody hates Micah

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing something else and this dialogue came along. I thought I should show it to the world.
> 
> I literally was listening to this music when I started playing with Micah, and I quote:
> 
> "hey how you doing well I'm doing just fine I lied I'm dying inside".
> 
> So... Micah, I lied hahahah

-Just shut up and ride – you said, mounting your horse – Or are you afraid that I may be a better rider and shooter than you?

 

-In your dreams, you weak thing.

 

-Prove it. – you said, not really caring if he was better or not, but actually just trying to manipulate him into taking you out. 

Now you could just provoke him into doing what you wanted. It didn’t turn out fine most of the times, it’s true, but it was a fun sport. How strange life was, only a while ago you hated him, now, you were willing to ignore him if that meant you could put some distance between yourself and the routine of the day.

 

-Oohohoh, you shall see. – Micah said – Fancy playing with fire, I see.

 

You learned that it was a lot easier to deal with him when you just played along with him. You didn’t really care about his opinion most of the times, and at some point, his words became hollow to you. And at least he was not trying to get anywhere near you – not since the day that you tried to bite a chunk of meat out of his face, because he was just too close for your liking. 

 

Seeing that he couldn’t make you mad that easily anymore, he stopped making stupid comments about you on a regular basis, and sometimes, he would speak frankly with you, without despise or pity. At the end of the day, that sack of shit of a man was the only one that actually understood what you were trying to say.

 

You two followed in the direction of Strawberry.

 

-Are you rotten or something? I can smell you from here – you asked.

 

-Talking is for people who have something in common, Y/N – Micah said.

 

-We have something in common, a nose. And, even if yours is broken, mine is not. – you said – Take a shower.

 

-This is pure Bell’s scent. Take a good sniff, someone like you might even enjoy it. 

 

-I don’t have your mother’s standards. – you said.

 

-You gettin’ too confidente for a lap dog. I guess I will have to teach you some manners – he said, cleaning his throat – I saw what you did there, you just can’t keep away from me, can you?

 

-Yeah Micah, your fine gibberish and your smell of rotten roses. How did you guessed?

 

He laughed.

 

-Following me around, calling me Micah, you might give folk the wrong idea.

 

-Really now?

 

-Let me tell you, Y/N, you are just embarrassing yourself, for I would never touch you. Not even if you paid me.

 

-I sure would pay you – you smirked – To shut up.

 

-Very funny for a talking cunt.

 

You laughed.

 

-I really missed our conversations, let’s do this again… in hell. – you said.

 

-Looking forward to it.


End file.
